LoviMeLovino
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: “Remember what you said to me? About how once you get stronger you’ll leave?” The older’s breath tickled his skin and he was only able to let out a throaty response. “I guess that means you’re stuck with me for a little while longer.”


**A/N: My titles are so LOL and you know it hur, hur, hur.. D: I don't think there really is any point to this story other than that Spain cares for Italy. And that Italy may care for him too? It's all pretty random. *FAIL* I just hope you enjoy anyway. I'm actually writing an EnglandxJapan fic, but it's on hold now I guess. Maybe I'll get up to the feel of writing it later. **

**Pairing: S. ItalyxSpain**

**Rating: Used to be M, now it's T. BL in it you guys, scram if you're not a fan.**

…

**Age 8: **k

Romano hopped out of his bed, peeking over his bed as another lightening strike flashed brightly across his window. _Damn… _Romano wasn't hiding. No he was most certainly not and he was most certainly not scared. His window was too huge for his liking and the string to close the blinds was too far up for him to reach. Of course the little Italian could just climb on a chair to close his blinds, but he didn't want to be too close to the strikes if they happened to appear again. "Damn…"

South Italy pulled his pillow off of his bed and started out his room. He was sneaky; oh yes the sneakiest anyone has ever seen. No way in hell is that lightening going to catch up with him now! As if on cue the thunder started to roar loudly, causing the boy to pause in place. "Damn…" he clutched his pillow tightly, abandoning the thought of just sneaking away to just getting the hell out of there. He didn't know why, but for some reason he wondered to the Spaniard's room. He didn't bother to knock; the door was already open anyway. Antonio was sleeping soundly, faint snoring wondering from his mouth. "Hey." He started, but Spain did not stir. "He-!" _Booomkk!! _(1) The loud thunder interrupted his call for the older and he quickly coward to a corner, hiding his face in his pillow. He closed his eyes tightly, small tears forming at the corners.

Once he thought the coast was clear he slowly raised his head, not even trying to hiding the tears ready to spill, "Dammit you idiot! Wake up…" Romano stood up and wondered over to the bed. He glared at the man just casually lying there, drool hanging out of his mouth. "Idiot!" He slapped him on the cheek, getting a grunt in response, "Wake up!"

Spain opened his eyes slowly, "L-Lovi?"

"Idiot."

"Oh." The older wiped his yes, turning over on his bed to face him upright, "What brings you here? You never grace me with your presence at night." He smiled.

_Bastard… _"An assassin is trying to get me from the outside. So I came to sleep in your bed so they'll get you first."

Another bolt of lightening flashed behind Antonio's closed curtains, "You're… afraid of lightening, Lovino?" Spain blinked.

The Italian growled as he crawled onto the bed, "Psk! Of course not! You're just gonna be my bait for when they try to get me again." Spain smiled, wrapping his arms around the little one protectively. "Wh-what are you doing, idiot!?"

"Huh? This is what you came in here for right? I'll protect you; I'll be your shield."

"I didn't say I needed your protection! You're my bai-!"

"Either way… It means the same thing." The smaller was about to protest, but the thunder overpowered his words. He hid in the Spaniard's chest for a long while, even after the sound was over. Finally he pulled back and looked up at the other with teary eyes, his cheeks red from crying. Spain's eyes widened at the sight of such a weak looking Italy. He smiled lightly, "Lovi… your face… it almost looks like a tomato."

"Guh!" Lovino pushed back forcefully, hiding underneath the covers, "Stupid idiot!"

"Awe! Did I make Lovi sad?"

"J-just go to sleep…"

Spain laid his arm over the other as he rested his head, "Okay."

…

**Age 15:** k

Romano hated the mornings.

It was just the worst time to have to see that stupid Spanish man sprawled up in his bed without a damn care in the world. And worst of all he had to wear his maid's outfit all day while he worked. He swore one day he'd take his revenge on the guy.

South Italy slammed open the door and wondered over to the curtains, opening them carefully. He knew that if he tried to rush them open he'd only end up ripping them. He didn't want to hear more of Antonio's mouth than he had to. The sun light poured into the room and across from him the Spaniard moaned loudly, turning over in his bed. "Hey. Come on you need to get up."

After a few minutes of silence Spain finally spoke, "Five more minutes…" He replied groggily.

"I gave you five more minutes of sleep two hours ago! Now get your lazy ass out of bed!" Spain did not budge however. _Playing hard to get huh…? _He marched over to the man's bed side, rocking him furiously by the shoulder, Come… on…" Once he managed to push him over he saw the smile on his face and scowled at him. _You're not funny… Idiot… _the Italian went to try to push him again, but the Spanish boy quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards him. "What're yo-!?"

"Five more…" He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. He opened his eyes and then eventually smiled playfully. "minutes…"

"Bastard, you weren't really sleeping were you?"

Antonio frowned, "Oh Lovi, where did you hear such harsh language from?"

"I didn't learn it from anyone…"

The older smiled, pulling his face closer, "Will you give me five minutes?"

Romano tried to scoot backwards, "F-for what?" Spain only managed to give him a peck on the lips before the other pulled back shocked, "Wh-what are yo-!?"

"Can't I get a good morning kiss?" He asked innocently.

Italy blushed, shaking his head furiously as he fruitlessly tried to escape. "N-n-!"

"Awe, come on. Please? I am known for being quite romantic you know."

"L-liar!" Nevertheless Romano did stop shaking his head and stared at the reassuring smile on the other's face. He was stupid, his _smile_ was stupid. He would never live it down if anyone else found out he kissed such a stupid man. The teenager looked away as he puckered his lips, "Fine. But just one." He glared back at him, "And I like girls you got that!? **GIRLS**!!"

Antonio smiled, "Of course." He kissed him softly and the moment seemed like it froze in time. It was weird kissing him. He was only used to kissing girls, but of course he was only lucky enough to kiss a few. Romance didn't seem like his strong point at the moment, but for some reason Spain seemed like he was very good at it. _What the hell!? _Why was he thinking like that!? Obviously some kind of toxic fumes got in to his brain during their contact. Romano pulled back, embarrassed, "O-okay. That's enough."

"Thank you," The Italian looked back to see that the Spaniard was smiling, "for the morning kiss."

_Damn! _Why was it that whenever he saw that smile he felt hotter? He felt smothered, but it wasn't the kind like you were being choked. Oh well, he didn't give a damn, he didn't like it. "Psk, _stupid_." The younger started for the door, "Hurry up and get dressed, you'll be late."

"Thank you." _Oh wait… there was something else… _"Oh, Lovino?"

"Hn?"

"That outfit… You're looking cute as always today."

…

**Age 20: **k

Spain was wondering down the halls of his house and happened to come across a star struck Italian staring out the window. His cheeks were pinker than they usually were and he could have sworn he was smiling.

He snuck up behind him to see what he was staring at. Across the grassy fields was a woman sitting against a tree just admiring the sky above her. She was a beautiful one too: long, dark brown hair, large eyes, and a dress that seemed to fit her figure wonderfully. Antonio then looked back at the Italian. _Awe! Could Lovi be in love? _"Ka-wa-ii." Spain teased.

Romano jumped back, startled, "Wh-what the hell was that?"

"Ka…kawaii…

"Yeah. What the hell is it?"

"I heard it from England one time and he learned it from Japan. If I recall it means 'cute' in Japanese." He paused for a moment, "Or was it that cocktail I was drinking last night…?"

"Like it matters. Just get the hell outta here."

"Ooh, Lovi, you're in love aren't you?"

"Tsk. I am in no such thing."

"I've never seen you look at anyone else that way." _Unfortunately not me either… _

"I look no different than I usually do." Spain continued to stare at him until the boy gave in, "I just… don't know how to start a relationship with her."

"You don't!? You flirt with girls all the time!"

"Idiot! It isn't the same!"

Antonio smiled, "Would you like me to teach you?"

Romano cocked an eyebrow, "_You_? What the hell would _you_ know?"

"Awe Lovi, you hurt me deeply." Romano still continued to stare at him puzzled, "Okay look," He closed the curtains and sat next to the Italian, "I'll help you. I'll teach you how to talk to her correctly so you can have a long, healthy relationship with her."

"Uh-huh."

"Now you pretend to be the girl and I pretend to be you."

"Th-the girl!? Why the hell do I have to be a girl!?"

"You gotta see how to talk to her. It won't work if I play her." He laughed.

"This isn't meant to be for your amusement, bastard! I don't need your help anyway. I'll talk to her on my own."

Antonio smiled in defeat, opening the curtains to find that the woman was gone, "You really like her, huh?" He sighed as he rested his head on the palm of his hand. "How cute… Soon you two will get into a relationship and for sure you'll be drawn further away from me…" Italy stared up at him astonished. He never noticed before, how sad his smile looked…

"Idiot." The younger clinched the other's shirt in his hands, "Don't be jumping into conclusions like that. You don't even know for sure if it'll work out or not." The Italian turned pink, turning his head to the side, "A-and I'm not leaving anytime soon… So don't think about stuff like that got it?"

Spain seemed to stare at him for the longest time and it took him a couple of minutes to register all the words that he said in his head. Was Italy just… reassuring him? Romano looked up at him questionably after not getting a response for several minutes. What met his eyes was a smile. "Thanks, Lovino."

His cheeks burned, "D-don't get the wrong idea! Once I'm strong enough, I'll leave you. But until then…"

"Haha, I got it."

…

**Age 22:** k

"Ugh!" Spain slammed onto his bed, groaning loudly as he loosened his tie. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? The meeting he had just arrived back from did not go well and life was hard enough for him with the Britain picking on him occasionally (2).

Italy peeked through his door before entering quietly, his tie already loosened carelessly around his neck, "Oi, Spanish bastard what happened?" Romano went with him to the meeting, but was only allowed to wait outside until they finished. _Psk, waste of my time… _

"Nothing. I swear." _I can't let him worry… _

"Liar. Just tell me." Romano wondered over to his bed side, leaning over him curiously.

"Really. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Hmph!" And that was it. It wasn't the Italian's thing to keep begging. It'd make him seem too annoying and he was sure his brother did enough of that as it is. He sat beside the Spaniard and started undoing his cuffs. He hated wearing suits, that's for sure…

Antonio eyed him tiredly, "Hey, Lovino? Come over here for a minute."

"What is it?" He leaned over towards him.

"Could you… cheer me up for a second?" Before the Italian could say anything Spain grabbed his necktie and pulled him in roughly for a kiss. It didn't feel as foreign as last time and at first he didn't have the desire to stop him. But he had his pride as a man to force his lips away from his.

"N-no! The last time was a one time deal! _Girls _remember?"

Spain smiled, "Heh, yes I am quite fond of them myself."

"Then-!"

"But Lovi is a special case. No matter how many times you deny me I can never seem to let go of you." The Italian turned pink as Spain brought his lips to his neck. Romano shuttered, trying desperately to get the other to release his grip on him. He knew that if he didn't try to escape now he wouldn't have the will to later on. But his efforts only made the Spaniard hold onto him tighter. "Remember what you said to me? About how once you get stronger you'll leave?" The older's breath tickled his skin and he was only able to let out a throaty response. "So you don't deny that you are not strong enough to escape from me now?" Italy didn't have to continue his useless attempts of release for him to know the answer. "Mmm~…" Spain kissed his neck, his lips wondering up to his chin until he claimed his lips again, "I guess that means you're stuck with me for a little while longer." He kissed him again, his tongue poking in between the Italian's lips. Romano had no idea what to do. He was confused about the situation as it is. Nonetheless he opened his mouth, moaning quietly as he gripped the Spaniard's shirt tightly. Antonio enjoyed the taste of the other's mouth. It tasted like tomatoes, but seemed so much sweeter when it was tasted inside his mouth.

Spain released their lips for a moment, sitting up as he made the younger lie down under him. Italy whined; he hated being on the bottom the most. But he didn't have much time to think about it further before Spain kissed him again. His hand wondered up the boy's shirt. Romano could barely even control what sounds he was releasing anymore. His head was spinning and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to do this or not. The older unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest softly. Italy's face turned crimson and he bit his lip, trying to keep any other noises from escaping. His efforts were unsuccessful though, the Spaniard seemed too good at what he was doing. Licking and kissing him was all it took for his body to go into shock.

When Antonio tried to undo the boy's pants the Italian panicked. He wrapped his arms around his waist, hiding his face in his chest. "S-stop… dammit…"

Spain sighed, smiling lightly as he pat the other's head, "Sorry… But," The Italian looked up, "you never cease to amaze me how much you cheer me up."

"H-hn?"

Antonio kissed him on the lips, "You're so cute, Lovi."

…

**Age 23: Few weeks later **

Spain noticed that Italy was staring out the window again. He didn't look the same as before though, but still he was curious at what he was staring at. "Oh, could Lovi be in love again?" He asked.

Italy turned around towards him, but looked away, "N-no. Of course not! Because… because…" Spain's eyes widened at the sight of the younger's reddening face. "I… live here."

Antonio blinked, "Huh?"

_Because I'm here with you… _"I'm not in love with somebody else…" Romano wouldn't dare say the whole thing. He couldn't, but… He looked up and saw the carefree smile Spain always gave him. It looked like he didn't have to…

"Lovi…" He felt like crying tears of joy, but he knew that he'd spoil the moment if he did. He'd just go bursting out of the room. Instead Antonio leaned down and kissed him on his neck. "Oh Lovi," He smiled against his skin, "you look like a tomato again."

Italy pushed him off and stormed out of the room, "Bastard!"

It seemed like he spoiled the moment anyway. He chuckled. _A very cute tomato… _

**God, I just never amaze myself how I always come up with such lame endings. Haha, anyway I hope you enjoyed and didn't mind the really random time skips. **

**(1) Lol, that's just how I imagined thunder sounds**

**(2) I read a scan about how England took a lot of Spain's things. When he was a pirate or something. Or maybe it was after Lol idk, it's been so long I don't recall all that much. **

**Oh yeah, and that kawaii thing… lame joke *head shot***

**This story was really just for my amusement. I didn't get as detailed as I should have and I know there are grammar mistakes. And sorry there wasn't any smex like I was going to do haha. Maybe I should change the rating then? **


End file.
